Final Descent
by Flawless Soul
Summary: Kabuto has always been – and will always be – a scholar, taking his ventures through nations in order to find his real self. He has collected and analysed many things, including jutsus and DNA from a plethora of victims. But he never did understand women. And he was... a healthy man with needs, after all. Read and Review.


**One Shot: Final Descent**

_What the hell?_

She sat up slowly with a groan, her head spinning. A dull ache pained her back and she suspected herself to be covered in bruises but she decided to ignore them for the moment. Putting a hand to her head to somehow stabilise her tired mind, Anko glanced around and took in her surroundings.

The kunoichi couldn't see much. It was much too dim and her eyes were still hazy with fatigue but she could just make out earthen walls to form a bare square-shaped room. There weren't any furniture scattered about around her, save for the oil lamp that hung on its hook on the wall to her right. It emitted a weak light and a smell that Anko couldn't quite put her finger on – but it did smell familiar. The furthest wall from her position, semi-cloaked in darkness, flaunted a simple wooden door.

The woman made to stand up but let out a hissing breath as pain stabbed at her ribs. Stars erupted before her eyes but Anko forced herself to ignore it. Pain was temporary anyway. Clutching at the wall behind her for support, Anko righted herself to a stand before limping her way towards the door, her heart fluttering. _If it was open... _Her feet dragged across the dirt floor and her steps were too weak for her liking but with a determination that burned fiercely, she finally made it to her destination. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Anko rested a hand on the door's cold brass knob and twisted.

It didn't budge.

She couldn't help but growl with frustration, gritting her teeth and balling her fists. "I have to get out... I have to get out!" She tried the knob again but it was as it was the first time. Stiff and – "Locked!"

Feeling defeat wash over her, Anko slumped against the door and slid down to the floor clumsily. Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she curled up, pulling her knees to her chest. She was tired and hungry, hurt and desperate. Every fibre of her being wanted to break out of her earthen prison cell but she was... so _weak_. She couldn't fight anyone now even if she wanted to. Her journey across her room used up too much energy. She hardly had any chakra left. Her body was limp – but her mind whirled with a thousand thoughts.

The last thing that was vividly etched into her memory was fighting Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kabuto, you bastard," she muttered as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Kabuto was different now. He was more like... _ him_, snake-like features and all. His eyes, once the loyal orbs that looked up to her former master with admiration, now smouldered with intent, secrets and _malice._

Anko herself didn't know why she was being kept alive except for the fact that she had intel for the enemy. _Intel that they may already have... _Grimly, she found herself regretting leaving her reconnaissance team. Going in to kill Kabuto by herself was a stupid mistake – a mistake that would eventually cost her her life.

That was it. For now, she was a prisoner of war. She didn't know how long she had before Kabuto would finally extract whatever he needed from her and she would be killed.

Anko opened her eyes, releasing a defeated sigh. She eyed the lamp hanging from its hook on the wall, her gaze focused on the small flicker of flame. "I only hope Muta, Tokuma, Ranka and the others are safe..." Yes, that would be her last thoughts – to her comrades. She was going to die, leaning on the door of her prison in the enemy's territory. No one would come rescue her, they were –

Then something dawned on her and the mere realisation of it made her sit up with the energy she thought she didn't have. Anko blinked and raised her hand to touch the door behind her. Wooden.

She caught the oil lamp in her gaze again. Fire.

With rising spirits, Anko pulled herself up off the dirt floor and hobbled over to the lamp, squinting as the flame grew brighter as she got closer. It was such a simple idea and she almost thumped herself for nearly giving up. All she had to do was set fire to the door! Her newfound energy was so intoxicating; she hardly noticed her aching limbs. Once she was finally close enough, however, she stared up at the lamp, only now realising how high its hook was.

Anko tiptoed, stretching her arm as far as it could go. "Come on, Anko..." She bit her lip as her fingers brushed the bottom of the lamp. "If only you were a little taller, maybe you could –"

"You could what?" a voice interrupted.

She jumped, whirling around to face the intruder. Under the light of the lamp, her eyes strained through the suffocating darkness past the dim circle of light. Her light brown orbs met the white glint of glass and she knew instantly who it was.

"Stop hiding in the dark, asshole. I know it's you," she hissed.

The man only chuckled in reply, his footsteps silent. A quiet hissing noise, however, accompanied his footsteps as he made his way closer to her. "Still as short-tempered as ever, I see."

And her guess was right. It was Kabuto, in his new scaly glory. His loyal white snake, which he kept by him at all times, slithered on the floor, its tongue flicking in her direction. She could almost gag at the sight of him and his stupid snake. "What do you want with me?" she spat, putting as much anger as she could muster behind her words. Really, she would rather be dead than be kept in _his_ company.

"I only wish to understand you, Anko," he replied simply. Kabuto raised his hands and for a moment, Anko tensed as she watched him pull his hood down.

Uncovered from the shelter of his hood, he raised a brow at her as she continued to pointedly glare at him. He could almost laugh. Did she really have the gall to glare at him like that when she wouldn't even be able to protect herself? His surface analysis of her told him enough.

"Understand?" She snorted. "What could you gain from understanding _me_, of all people? You're an ally to Madara!" He watched as her hands balled into fists. "You're a fool! He's only going to play you as a pawn in his mad scheme! Maybe you should understand _your _situation first?" She was babbling and he only continued to watch her curiously. "Hell, even _I _had enough sense to walk away from Orochimaru – whereas you go worship the very ground he treads on!"

In a flash, he was directly in front of her, his hot breath on her face and his hand at her chin. His firm hold on her face forced her to look him in the eye. "Do _not_ speak of Lord Orochimaru in that way," he snarled.

"You are _nothing_ but scum." Anko let a flicker of fear pass through her eyes before she suppressed it again. "I shouldn't have to do as you say."

Kabuto blinked at her blazing defiance but he didn't slacken his hold on her chin. "Really?" And she let out a loud yelp of pain.

Anko hadn't heard it. For something that hissed – that made a _sound_ – she couldn't believe that she had completely missed it. Now, she was gazing at her left ankle, at a spot where Kabuto's snake had its fangs wrapped. _Poison? _And she felt the effects instantly. Her vision blurred, tipping sideways as she watched the snake back off behind Kabuto. She blinked as she swayed, shaking her head to clear her mind. But it was useless. As her legs slackened beneath her, Anko felt herself falling forwards – straight into Kabuto's waiting arms.

"Maybe this time, you'll do as I say, Mitarashi," he breathed into her ear as he hoisted her up against the wall. She stared back at him, her eyes hazy and her breathing ragged. Seeing her limp form now made him curious. He was a medic, yes. But he hardly knew anything about the inner workings of a woman's mind.

Anko Mitarashi had just given him his first peek.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice soft. She eyed his hands, still circling her waist, supporting her. "What are you going to do?"

Kabuto tilted his head to the side. "You talk a lot for someone who's just been bitten by a snake." And he crushed his lips against hers.

He was hungry for more – she could tell – as his mouth covered hers. It was a fierce kiss, his teeth nipping at her lips every now and then. His fingers, scaly as they were, were cold as they cupped her cheek. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to push him off or at least bite his tongue but even she didn't have the strength to do that. She only ended up nipping his bottom lip when she tried.

Kabuto pulled back momentarily, his eyes boring into hers as he scrutinised her face. "You shouldn't even be able to move..." He forced a knee between her legs, forcing her to open her entryway. She groaned a complaint but he ignored it. Kabuto leaned in, resting his forehead at the crook of her neck. "What do you think... Anko, if I were to take you here?"

She shook her head, meaning for it to be a frantic action but it only came out as a faint movement. "Please..."

"Please what?" he shot back as he touched his lips to her pulse. Her body was giving out on her but he could still make out the quickened beat of her heart at their close proximity. "Say it."

He had never been with a woman in this way but he had glimpsed Sound shinobi sneaking off into the woods at the dead of night. He may have been inexperienced but he had heard stories after all. A scholar's ears were always attentive.

"Don't –" but her voice shook and eventually faltered as his lips touched a sensitive area on her neck.

"You like this, don't you?" It was a curious question, not a sadistic one. Kabuto licked her supposed sensitive spot, the tip of his tongue brushing against her warm skin. "Tell me."

Anko shook her head ahead, this time managing the action satisfactorily. Of course she didn't like it. He was the _enemy._

"Anko, you're telling lies." He could tell by how fast her heart was beating. She _had _to have liked it. When he brought his face up back to hers again, he saw the anxiety there and he wanted to venture further. "How about this then?" he asked as he slid his hand up her left leg. Of course her mesh body suit blocked his contact from her skin but it didn't stop him from lifting up her dirtied orange mini-skirt.

"Kabuto–" Her breath hitched.

Feeling like he was getting somewhere, he rested his forehead against hers as a grin lifted the corners of his lips. He could hear her ragged breathing against his face and the close proximity was a welcome change of temperature. Kabuto closed his eyes, concentrating on his actions as his fingers made their way to the spot where every woman longed to be touched. His gentle actions didn't go unrewarded as he heard her squeak and fidget the moment his finger had brushed up against her bud.

Kabuto opened his eyes and almost laughed when he saw the embarrassed blush tainting her cheeks. "Surely you like this, right?" and he purposefully rubbed against her bud through the mesh several times.

Anko stubbornly shook her head again and she bit her quivering lip.

"Don't lie, Anko." He forced his rubbing to a slow stroke, the fabric of her clothes growing hot and wet beneath his ministrations. "You're a woman."

And still she silently shook her head.

Growing frustrated at his fruitless efforts, he resorted to use his trump card. Angrily, Kabuto pulled his robe off, ignoring Anko's wide eyes. He didn't wear a shirt, seeing it as troublesome. He had essentially given her a look of his toned chest, scaly muscles... and his abdomen. He didn't care what she thought of the white snake being attached to his abdomen. He only wished to _know_.

As Kabuto moved to remove her overcoat, Anko could feel her heart sink as the white snake wrapped itself around her body, keeping her upright against the wall and supporting her as Kabuto continued to take off her clothing. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She wanted to die. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. _

Of all things, she was going to lose her _virginity_ in some underground _prison_ somewhere, in the midst of a _war_, to the second chief-of-command of the _enemy_?

She eyed his abdomen, how the white snake protruded from his belly, conjoined like a sick mistake of creation. He was still human in form, his legs covered in black pants, but he also had scales and a _snake_ attached to his belly... And _he_ was going to take her honour away from her?

She felt sick.

"Don't look at me like that, Anko." His tone was almost mocking, his pet snake holding her upright at the right level. "I told you I only wished to understand."

Anko looked away, her eyes glazing over with horror. He had successfully taken off her overcoat and mini-skirt, and now left with her mesh body suit and undergarments, she felt unbelievably naked in front of him. _I can't fight him off... I can't even deny him his wishes!_

"I don't think you'll need this body suit later." And he ripped through the mesh with his bare hands, splitting the fabric down the middle.

The cool air of the room forced goosebumps to erupt all over her exposed skin and she shuddered. She could have screamed but that required work from her vocal muscles. All she could manage was a terrified whimper as her bra and panties were finally revealed to him, the remains of her body suit either on the floor or hanging from her in tatters.

"You're well-endowed, aren't you?" he muttered as he leaned into her body. He could feel his blood rushing south as he ran his hand across her flat stomach, teasing even himself as he slowly made his way to her breasts. With a flick of his wrists and a sharp nail, her bra was quickly torn into two, finally revealing her nipples.

Anko squeaked again as Kabuto lunged forward, his mouth covering her right nipple whilst his hand teased her left. She couldn't help it anymore. Anko felt like she was being taken into the wild joyride of a twisted murderer. And she was _enjoying_ it.

A quiet moan escaped as he stopped his licking and sucking.

"Kabu–"

"Tell me you like it," he mumbled against her flesh. His serpentine eyes gazed up at her, immediately ceasing his movements.

_Fuck._

"I..." She swallowed. But she couldn't go on. Her body liked it. Of course it did! However, her mind was smarter, telling her to tune out of what was happening. To turn away and let her protect her last smidgeon of honour as he did whatever he wanted with her. To reply and tell him that yes, she did like how he made her feel... It would feel like betraying every value, every belief she had grown up with.

So she stayed silent.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her. He would have wanted a reply but he couldn't stop now. His own body wanted to continue and why would he deny his own wishes? Almost shrugging off Anko's silence, he left her breasts and kissed his way downwards, his scaly hands cool against her hot skin.

When he reached the edge of her underwear, he felt her muscles tense beneath him, anxiety stiffening her entire body. He took no notice of it and forged on, ripping at the fabric of her last piece of clothing as he had with her mesh body suit. He took note of the wetness of the cloth before leaning in to inspect her sex.

As a medic, he had of course seen many naked girls before. It was what he was trained to do, to heal and understand the human body. His first thought was that she shaved; distinguishing her from a majority of the women he had seen before. His second thought was that her _smell_ drove him crazy, filling his nose and causing his senses to go haywire. It didn't take him long to delve in, his mouth and tongue to her southern lips, licking at her juices.

Anko bucked, releasing a sharp gasp. The sensations he made her feel were new and she never would have thought – not in a million years – that a man as _sick_ as he was could make her feel _so good_. She moaned, her legs quivering to move but unable to. His tongue brushed against her bud as she felt her body flush with heat, sweat drenching her brow. She wanted to push herself closer to his face but his stupid snake restricted her movement and she was left to throw her head back as he made work of her.

She felt his tongue skim across her entrance and she bucked again, hoping that he would take the hint. And being the scholar that he was, of course he knew.

He began to push his tongue in and out of her wet folds, his saliva mixing with her fluids. Her scent drove him wild, hazing his mind with thoughts of her that only made him harder. He closed his eyes and focussed on her movements and he knew she longed to be able to move. _So she did like it, the liar. _For a moment, he left her entrance and sucked at her bud to punish her, causing her to mewl quietly, before he went back to plunging his tongue into her again.

"Ka-Kabuto," she managed to breathe.

That was when he stopped, unable to take her sounds, her scent any longer. Getting up off his knees, he positioned himself between her legs, her weakened state allowing him to easily open her legs for her. He glanced at her face for a moment, took in her heated expression before grunting and pulling his own pants and underwear down.

He wasn't gentle with her. He was a scholar, not a lover. He could have been a fellow student of Lord Orochimaru's in their younger days but he was her enemy now, not her ally. All these deductions flooded his thoughts and he didn't even flinch when her body jerked violently beneath him as he plunged his length into her, his white snake supporting their weight as it steadied them against the wall.

The joint connecting him and the snake was troublesome now. It made it harder for him to thrust deeper into her, leaving a small space between them where their skin couldn't touch. This only fed his frustration more and he thrust harder, completely disregarding the trickle of blood that ran down her leg. He tuned out of her pained whimpers as he closed his eyes, focussing instead on the sensations.

It felt good, to be wrapped up in her damp warmth; to feel her skin grow more heated as the seconds passed by; to hear the smack of scaled skin against smooth skin. _I could do this all night long_, he thought to himself as he clenched his teeth and pumped himself in and out faster. The friction between their flesh whirled around his thoughts and all he could think of was to make things hotter, to feel _better_. His hands made their way to her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples. _All night long if I wanted to._

"Kabuto." Her voice was gone, replaced with erotic moans. Anko's brain told her that this was wrong but her body told her to enjoy it while it lasted. She willingly accepted both and gave in to her body's desires, despite her weak state, and let out the sounds she had been struggling to suppress.

He may have been rough but her nerves enjoyed it, the pain morphing into sheer pleasure. She ached to move closer to him, to feel him deeper inside her, but his snake restricted her movements and its poison was still in effect. She could almost groan at her helplessness.

"Tell me you like it," he mumbled hotly as he leaned as close as possible to her. He had stopped thrusting for the moment, his length stiff and still inside her.

Anko could feel herself grow wetter with perverted thoughts. "I like it," she finally admitted in a quiet breath. Her words were faint, dulled by poison and fatigue. She stared into his serpentine eyes and saw something flicker briefly in their depths before vanishing. "I like it."

Kabuto smirked victoriously, the corner of his mouth curling. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her lips before thrusting several more times, going faster than he had before. His pace was unnerving, causing the blood in his veins to boil over. However, he knew he couldn't go on much longer. It was still his first time.

_Perhaps with practice... _

With a grunt, he slowed his thrusts, releasing his sperm inside her. Her hips wriggled at the new sensation but he held her still as he pulled himself out, his hands to her waist. _Good girl_.

"Then I suppose I'm finished understanding women now," he said, his voice husky. He gave her naked body one last glance before the snake uncoiled itself from her, returning to his side with a hiss. With the support from the snake having been taken, Anko fell to the ground, hitting the dirt floor on her knees roughly. She watched, silent, as Kabuto slowly pulled on his pants and underwear, a satisfied gleam in his eye.

"What are..." Her voice faltered, his sperm still warm and wet between her legs. She felt dirty, her virginity taken; body weak; strength failing. She couldn't even clean herself up even if she wanted to. "The antidote for your poison..." Her eyes flicked over to the white snake on the floor beside his feet.

Kabuto shrugged, putting on his robe and proceeding to pull the hood over his head. He stared down at her, the shredded remains of her body suit and undergarments cluttered around her. "You won't need it."

Anko felt her jaw drop open. "I... What?"

He crouched down to her level, snake-like eyes meeting hers. "I said you won't need it."

She opened her mouth to protest some more but her strength was waning as her body cooled down. Anko slumped against the wall, shock filling her veins. She shouldn't have expected anything from him but this... this was cruel. He was going to leave her to _die_.

Kabuto flashed her a smile, silently thanking her for his newfound knowledge of women. Satisfied with what he had learned that night, he straightened to a stand, turned on his heel and made for the door. _Women were useful after all._ He had replenished his strength enough, his mind clearing as the stress fell away.

Tomorrow, the Fourth War would begin. How ironic that a woman from the enemy's lines would help him gain the confidence that he needed. He was finally ready now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hmmm... I suppose this is the result after seeing Kabuto's snake wrapped around Anko's body in the recent episodes of anime. Also, if I must explain the title: It's merely Kabuto's final descent to er... immorality. xD Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
